<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Throwing It all Away by Seblainer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29504148">Throwing It all Away</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer'>Seblainer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Picking Up the Pieces [75]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:53:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>276</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29504148</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine wants a divorce and Kurt tries to stop it from happening.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>past Kurt Hummel/Blaine Anderson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Picking Up the Pieces [75]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090925</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Throwing It all Away</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Fandom: Glee</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Title: Throwing It All Away</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Characters: Blaine Anderson and Kurt Hummel</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Pairing: None</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Rating/Warnings: PG. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Summary: Blaine wants a divorce and Kurt tries to stop it from happening.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>A/N: Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing. Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes, or bookmarks.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Disclaimer: Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk and Ian Brennan own this show and these characters. I don’t own anything you recognize. I make no money for writing this story.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Words: 180 without title and ending.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Word to use: Disgust</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>PUtP # 75: Throwing It All Away</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The disgust on Blaine’s face was easy to see. Kurt had chosen his career over their relationship. Again. This was the last time it was going to happen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blaine had filed divorce papers with their attorney and was just waiting for Kurt to get them. He’d moved out two months ago and moved in with Santana. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their friendship had blossomed and he was grateful. A knock sounded and he got up to answer. He stepped back so Kurt could enter. “Come in, Kurt. We need to talk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurt walked over to Blaine, who’d closed the door and sat down. “You can’t be serious about a divorce. I love you, and you’re just throwing it all away.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blaine said, “I’m not throwing anything away. You’ve made it clear that your career’s the most important thing in your life.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurt’s jaw dropped. “Blaine, I’m sorry that I’ve been neglecting you. I’ll make it up to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blaine sighed. “You’ve been saying that for months. I’m just done. Please leave.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Kurt wanted to argue, but knew Blaine wouldn’t be persuaded, so he left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The end.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes, or bookmarks.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>